


and if I don't answer, I'm calling the moon

by leiascully



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: dogdaysofsummer, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-21
Updated: 2006-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 07:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Does it hurt, Moony, when they walk?</p>
            </blockquote>





	and if I don't answer, I'm calling the moon

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Title is from Dar Williams' "Calling The Moon".  
> Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ and all related characters are the property of JK Rowling and Scholastic. No profit is made from this work and no infringement is intended.

Remus looked at the moon and his bones yearned for it, as always. He and Sirius were flat on their backs in the dark grass of the field near his house.

There are footprints on the moon, Sirius whispered, in awe. He stood up and raised his arms to the weighty half-round of silver, low in the sky, and Remus flinched, wanting to warn him, but Sirius was pale and lovely in the moonlight, not terrifying. It was muggy and Sirius was shirtless, the astral boy made of marble, unearthly but grounded with his bare feet in the dewy grass. He looked as if he could embrace the gorgeous moon: Remus could see the beauty in it through his distrust and fear. He would have loved the moon if life had been different. As it was, he loved moony Sirius, alight and changeable, dancing now in a combination of the genteel cotillion steps he'd learned as a noble scion and the wild leaps of a delighted boy.

Remus smiled and ached and imagined he could feel the footsteps of the Yankee astronauts, the light tread of their unwieldy boots marking the white surfaces of his bones, his ribs curving away from them like the curve of the moon. He closed his eyes against the glow, turning on his stomach and pillowing his head on his forearms. and listened instead to the damp thud of Sirius' feet in the grass and the toneless sounds of Sirius' perfect trained voice as he crooned to the night sky.

And then suddenly Sirius was warm and heavy on top of him. There are footprints on the moon, he whispered again, close to Remus' ear, and took the nape of Remus' neck in his teeth as he pushed a hand up under Remus' shirt to trace the line of the spine. God, if that isn't magic, Sirius breathed, kissing where the fringe of Remus' hair needed to be cut as his nails scratched gently over Remus' back. Does it hurt, Moony, when they walk?

Remus rolled stiffly into Sirius' arms and kissed him, a long melting moment as his fingers twisted into Sirius' shaggy hair. No, he said after a while. Sirius put his cheek against Remus' and breathed in his ear. It doesn't hurt, Pads, but I wish...

I would change it if I could, said Sirius earnestly and close. Astronauts be damned. But it is inspirational, Remus, and Sirius looked up and the moonlight pooled in his awed eyes. The ponderous footfalls crossed Remus' ribs and left their careful scoring imprinted on the muscle of his heart, and he turned his face away again into the dim heat of Sirius' neck where the shadows were.


End file.
